Unexpected Love
by SiriuslyHermione
Summary: None at the moment, will be one in a few days...


Disclaimer: Not mine, except the plot.  
  
Unexpected Love.  
  
Hermione ran towards platform nine and three quarters. She couldn't stop the grin that was showing on her face. She had received the greatest honor. She was picked for Head Girl.  
  
"I wonder who the Head Boy is?" was the thought that had been running through her mind ever since the moment she had read her letter.  
  
She finally reached the train and looked around for Harry and Ron.  
  
"Hermione!" She turned around and a huge grin spread onto her face. She saw Harry for a brief moment before being enveloped in a bone-crushing hug. She thought she heard Harry smell her but quickly dismissed that thought. She took a quick look at him. His black hair was messy like it usually (always) was, but it emphasized his piercing green eyes. His body was very muscular thanks to Quidditch.  
  
"Mione, you look different." Harry couldn't help but notice how much Hermione had changed.  
  
Hermione laughed.  
  
"You don't!" Harry grinned as he slowly and, Hermione thought, a bit reluctantly, pulled away.  
  
"Have you got your trunk on the train yet Mione?"  
  
Hermione grinned.  
  
"Not yet."  
  
Harry immediately leapt forward and grabbed onto her trunk, lifting it up for her. He took another glance at her. She had gotten her hair straightened. Her skin was tanned and looked so soft. Her eyes had gotten darker and they were now a chocolotey-brown color. Her teeth were even better. Her lips were plumper and he just wanted to kiss her.  
  
"Harry, hurry up or we are going to miss the train." She jumped on and he followed.  
  
After their stuff was with the other student's things, they picked a compartment.  
  
"I wonder where Ron is?" Harry sat down and Hermione sat beside him. He had just noticed how short her skirt was. She crossed her legs and he couldn't take his eyes off of her.  
  
'Stop it Harry, She is your friend.' He chided himself.  
  
"I don't know where Ron is at."  
  
' Harry is acting very strange' She thought.  
  
"So, how was your summer Harry?"  
  
"Oh, it was fine. The Dursley's hardly paid any attention to me. As always, and just the way I like it."  
  
Just then the door to the compartment opened and Draco Malfoy stood their smirking.  
  
"Hello Potter, Mud---"Draco looked at Hermione/  
  
'She looks good... Stop it Draco. She is a mudblood'  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione glared at him.  
  
'You...No I don't, STOP it Draco!"  
  
"Just to inform you, Granger, that we have to sit in the Head compartment...You know, since we are Head Boy and Head Girl." His smirk grew even larger at the look on her face. It was pricless.  
  
"YOU are Head Boy?!?" Harry clenched his hands.  
  
"Come on Granger, You wouldn't want to make the Professor's mad now would you?"  
  
"I hate you Malfoy." She hissed as she walked past him. Surprisingly for Draco, what she said actually hurt.  
  
"Sure you do." Smirked Draco as he muttered under his breath. He shut the compartment door behind him.  
  
"What did you say?" demanded Hermione as she whirled around to glare at him, blocking his way.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Draco smirked even more, causing his lips to look so large that he resembled Professor Snape. Hermione could not help bursting out laughing as this thought dawned on her.  
  
Draco quickly grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Something funny Mudblood?" He sneered.  
  
"No, Nothing, Ferret." She looked him in the eyes.  
  
'His eyes are so blue.' She noticed a stand of his blond hair that had fallen in his face. Without thinking she put it back in place, her hand softly grazing his face. He lifted an eyebrow and let her wrist go.  
  
'Follow me Granger." He ordered as he stepped in front of her and she stood there wondering why on earth she would obey him. She shrugged the thought away and started following him until they finally reached the Head Boy and Head Girl compartment.  
  
He immediately sat down on one side while she sat on the other. They sat in silence for a while.  
  
"So, Where was Weasel?" Draco asked, getting bored with the silence.  
  
"If you are talking about Ron, well, I don't know where he is at." She looked at him from the corner of her eye. He was taller, probably 6'4. He was even more muscular than Harry. Draco noticed her staring at him.  
  
"Do you like what you see Granger?" His smirk grew.  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Sure you don't."  
  
"Do you have to talk to me?"  
  
"Well, seeing as we are the only ones in here, Yes, I do."  
  
"Don't"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and ignored her last order.  
  
"So, I suppose we are going to have to share a common room."  
  
"Don't remind me." Hermione groaned.  
  
"Just don't invite Potty and Weasel there. I might have to practice an Unforgivable Curse on them if you do."  
  
"Shove it Malfoy."  
  
"Shove what?" He asked innocently.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Hermione turned away from him.  
  
"After you." He smirked as wide as possible.  
  
"FINE!"  
  
"Fine." Draco crossed his arms and continued studying Hermione.  
  
Hermione glared at Draco, his gray eyes staring icily back. A small smirk had settled itself on his face, whereas, Hermione had and angry frown on hers. He moved his face closer to hers. She backed up against the seat, trying to get away. Suddenly his lips were on hers. She tried to push him away, but his grip was too strong and his soft lips were too persistent. Finally she just gave in and put her arms around his neck while she let his tongue enter her mouth. His hands were traveling up her back as their kiss deepened. Suddenly, she realized who she was kissing.  
  
She sharply pulled away, eyes glaring at him. She slapped him with all her might. He stood up, hand on his cheek.  
  
"If you ever touch me again, I will kill you." Hermione whispered threateningly. Her eyes deadly serious. Draco looked a little shaken up, but upon hearing Hermione speak, he smirked.  
  
"We'll see, Mudblood, We will see." Hermione just glared at him. Her lips were still swollen from the kiss, which she had to admit was good. Why did she have to kiss him back, and Why did she wish it would happen again?  
  
Please review! THANKS!!! 


End file.
